


Family is forever

by Ginger_Snap



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: A make up, An argument, And a little cursing from a fed up Dick, Bat Family, Bruce and Jason bonding time!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Snap/pseuds/Ginger_Snap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is fed up with Bruce and Jason's fighting. And he lets a few things slip...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is forever

Jason glared at the older man. Very simply glared at his father figure because he damn well could and because he damn well wanted to. And Bruce glared back because he would not let his once was (still is) son win this fight. And even with not saying any words to the other. Even with the simple glares that they were throwing at each other, this was one of the worst fights between the Red Hood and Batman. All in front of the manner because Jason refused to enter 'that hell hole' as he called it. 

Finally Bruce spoke to his long lost son. 

"You don't have to be this way. You are better than this. Better than killing people just because you can. It hurts me to see you like this Jason. And it is all my fault. I'm so sorry." His voice was deep but it wasn't the one that he used to terrify criminals. It was calm, almost soothing voice that you would use to calm someone that had been crying down. But Jason hadn't been crying. And he wasn't about to start either. 

"Don't." Jason's voice was rough and cold and even made the onlooking Nightwing flinch. Yet Bruce stood tall, too proud to be hurt by a simple tone. Or too proud to show it. "You have no right to say any of that. Bruce; you apologize but you don't know what for. Are you sorry because you let me die?" He paused and looked at Bruce but the mad didn't move didn't sway. "Because I went and got myself killed. You had such a small role in that that is was almost laughable. And if I'm not this way. Than what; WHO am I supposed to be?" Jason questioned his voice managing to grow darker and angrier with every word that passed over his tongue. 

Bruce didn't move. The man clamped his jaw shut, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything. Even though all he wanted to tell Jason was that he could be... that he was his son. 

Dick watched at the Hood fumed and the Bat stayed silent. After a long pause that was quieter than the Asylum morgue Jason turned to leave. Growling as the gravel started to crunch under his combat boots. 

"Screw this--" He started but was interrupted by a rather aggravated Dick. 

"Enough!" The eldest son screamed stepping between the two men. Both looked at the acrobat, they had forgotten that he was even there though now he had their full undivided attention. He would have flinched or blushed had he not been so pissed off. 

"Damn it you are his son. You died because of Joker and both of us know that you don't blame Bruce for it so stop with the fucking guilt trips!" Dick ground out to Jason who huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"And you;" He pointed to Bruce. "You need to realize that this is what happened and until you build a fucking time machine nothing is going to change that. That was the past this is the present, tomorrow is the future. And stop apologizing and fighting with Jason. It is really counter productive!" He paused and looked at both of the men thinking for a moment. 

"Now both of you." He shoot looks to both of the men. Two men that he should more than likely be afraid of but couldn't be. Because Batman was the same man that held him and smoothed his hair down as he cried over the first anniversary of his parent's deaths. And every one after that until he moved out. And Red Hood was the same starie-eyed, impulsive little brother that would talk to Dick if only sometimes. But he was a brother that took his former uniform with pride. They were family. It was damn time that they started acting like one. 

"Both of you stop acting like such hard asses and tell each other the truth. Every year since your death Bruce has sat in the cave on your birthday and talked to your suit. He even eats cake the Alfred makes. Always chocolate, always your favorite and you know how much he hates sweets! But he talks to your suit, no one knows why. But it is always on your birthday that we don't see him all day. He doesn't even go on parole.

"And why don't you tell Bruce the real reason you refuse to go in the manner. Tell him how whenever you even come her and stand outside all you can see all you can feel are painful memories. But wait, they aren't even painful! They are some of the best memories a kid could have and you are afraid of them because you don't think that Bruce loves you the way that he did as a kid. You stand out here by the graves and just watch the house. But never. Never let Bruce see you. Because you are afraid to actually talk to him.

"Fess up!" Dick screamed at the two men having reached his breaking point. Jason looked at Dick wide eyed for a moment and Bruce had a similar expression. Then Jason looked to Bruce and Bruce looked to Jason but all hate was gone from the looks. They were both to shocked for hate. It was pure shock and realization that shone in their eyes now.

"I talk to the suit because it feels like I'm talking with you... All of my hope and dreams that I have for and about you. Even the weather. I just talk." Bruce murmurer so quietly that Jason almost didn't hear him. The prodigal son looked to his father. 

"I lost a lot of memories when I came back. Certain places help me remember, this place is on the top of the list. I just can't handle it all the time. And I'm afraid of what I'll remember if I do go in." It almost sounded as if Jason growled this but it was good enough. 

"Jason I want you to know that you are always welcome." Bruce said taking a step closer to the younger man.

"'S not my house."

"This will always be your home."

"I'm not--"

"You are part of the family." Bruce interrupted. Jason nodded and tried his best to hide the very small smile that was playing at his mouth. Then he looked to Dick. 

"Hey Goldie; what part of 'in confidence' don't you understand?" He questioned narrowing his eyes. Dick smiled and opened his mouth to speak but ran instead. Bruce looked at Jason. 

"Are you going to go get him." He asked seeing Jason smile broadly and shake his head. 

"I'll get him later." Bruce nodded and looked out to the front gate. 

"Want a beer?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Jason sat on the front steps as Bruce ran in and came back out with two bottles of beer. Jason popped the cap off his and Bruce did the same and they just sat there on the front step until the beer was gone. But neither moved, neither talked, it was too good a moment. So they sat there.


End file.
